


The Executioners toy.

by Albme94



Category: Togainu no Chi, togainu no chi lost blood
Genre: :'c, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Gunji getting it, Just another day for Akira, Kiriwar the ulitmate top, M/M, No Lube, No Romance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: ''Akira walks into the palace, there stands the executioners; smirking. The doors get closed and that's the last Akira saw of freedom.''
Relationships: Akira/Gunji/Kiriwar (Togainu no Chi)
Kudos: 3





	The Executioners toy.

Akira walks into the palace and the first thing he sees except the ugly statues of young men, the executioners; smirking "...He _eey_ pretty b _oy~_ " Gunji singsongs, he drags his claws up Akira's chest, who in response make his standard "tch- **don’t** _touch_ me"  
" _ **Ooo,**_ a fighter--" the blonde man walks up to him, sticking his face into the other’s neck "I lo _oov_ e a fight _er~_ " he proceeds to lick up the dark-haired man's neck. Gunji giggles when Akria _, in a disgusted yelp,_ push him back. " **H _eyy_ he _yy~_** " the taller one says suddenly, dragging out the last _'hey'_ , while grabbing the back of Akira's neck-- forcing him to follow the pair.  
They walk through a set of doors, guards standing outside, you can basically see them _shake with fear_.  
  


  
**The doors get closed and that's the last Akira saw of freedom.**

  
  
Kiriwar lifts Akira's arms and ties him up from the ceiling _"_ ** _...let_ me go!**" He tries to break free, Kiriwar chuckles and slams his pipe into their new toy's stomach. Akira doesn’t pay attention to the sudden pain because someone was playing and sucking him off. Gunji pressed his fingers to dig into Akira's hips and claws into the ribs, Akira groans at the mixed sensation.  
Kiriwar watch the scene as the blonde gets in a _doggy_ position to suck the prisoner better, he takes his metal pipe and rubs at the ~~obvious~~ bulge in his partner's skin-tight pants. " **Heey hey!** _What_ do you think you're **doing**?!" Gunji says with a _pop,_ looking back.  
**"Suck him off"** He continued to rub his pipe on him "--get that _shit_ off me--" Kiriwar placed the pipe at the tip of Gunji's member " _do it_ , or **I'll rip _yours_ off**" he patted the erection playfully.

Gunji groans in frustration but eventually goes back to it, Akira moans and _begs_ him to stop, a muffled laughter vibrates around the prisoner's cock. Kiriwar pulls the other's pants down but before the blonde can turn around the taller already got his _thumb past his rim._ **"--!!!"** Gunji chokes around the head, the feeling of something _moving_ inside him was strange, he tries to push himself off Akira but got _forcefully_ pushed back **"don't stop."** Kiriwar _commanded_ as he pulled out his thumb and spit into his hand before rubbing it over his own dick.  
"-donch **youh** _fuchking_ **dhare** _Khiriwah--!!"_ Gunji spoke around the cock that vibrated down his throat. Kiriwar smirked and pushed his dick ~~_slowly_~~ inside his partner, spreading his ass cheeks and listening to the sweet moan of pain, muffled around the horrified prisoner.  
  
Gunji slammed his hand into the wall, his insides were burning, Kiriwar pulled out; Gunji gasped and coughed, Akira groaning above him.  
" _Do your best_." Kiriwar said in a deep voice, _"what_ the **fuck** is _**that**_ supposed to mean you _fuck!_ **Get off _m-_** _-_ " Gunji felt his ass tear apart as he got penetrated once again, pushing the dick down his throat, he gagged and felt the _threat_ of puke in his mouth. Kiriwar kept his pace going _despite_ Gunji's groans.  
Akira tried to move away but it was too late, he moaned and shot his load down Gunji's throat, _it took the blonde by surprise._ "Aa **aah** _hh~_ " Kiriwar moaned, feeling the hole _tighten-_ he filled Gunji up, getting the response of half a _moan._ Kiriwar rode out his orgasm before pulling out, Gunji fell down and tried to spit out the remaining cum in his mouth " **\--!!** " The smaller got up to punch the other but fell down, his legs not agreeing to the decision.  
  
  


" **Ooh?** Legs _hurt?_ " Kiriwar teased **"shut** the _**fuck**_ up!! What was _that_ all about?? You have a **perfectly good fuck toy** _right_ there--" Gunji screamed and pointed at Akira, who gasped for air and saw dots in his sight.  
Kiriwar grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled him up, " **yoou** were _moree_ tempt _ing~_ " he shot him his standard sharp smile before tossing him to the ground. He lifted Akira over to the sofa and tied his legs and arms in the same position Gunji was in earlier. Gunji tried to pull his pants up, surprised at the _**lack**_ of blood dripping out his ~~abused~~ hole, he dragged himself over to the door to get out.  
" ** _Oooy_**... _where_ do you **think** you're going? **Your turn is up** " Kiriwar slowly walked over to him and lifted him up, putting him over his shoulder.  
  
Gunji tried to claw Kiriwar's back up but got dropped into the old _stained_ sofa. The taller pulled Gunji's tight pants off, grabbed Akira's neck and positioned his mouth over Gunji's throbbing member.  
**"Suck"** he demanded.  
" _ **N-no--**_ let _me_ go!" Akira shook his head and yelped, Kiriwar leaned down and _purred_ into his ear _"either_ **suck him** off--" he looked up and ~~lazily~~ grabbed Gunji's precum dripping manhood, "h-h **ee** y!" the owner choked at the feeling. "Or I'll _cut_ your off~" he licked Akira's ear ‘’ _and feed it to you_ ’’ he laughed as the prisoner's eyes widened in horror.

He let the other’s dick go and watched Akira lick and eventually suck down, Gunji made a sound Kiriwar _hadn't heard before_ , a smile crossed his face "further _down"_ he pushed Akira, who shook his head " _I said--_ " Kiriwar grabbed his pipe and pushed him down further, causing him to gag around Gunji; the _vibrations_ sent the blonde's head to fall back, rocking his hips up _"there_ you _go~_ " Kiriwar laughed.  
He tore off the remaining pants Akira wore, spread his _virgin_ cheeks and without warning pushed himself in. Akira's scream muffled and Gunji's moan filled the room with him. Kiriwar quickened the pace, carefully watching the other _crumble_ under the sensation of throat closing around him, _'that quickly to get him to submit huh...'_ Kiriwar thought, he felt himself nearing the end _yet again._  
  
Blood pumped out and stained his skin " **heey h** _ey~_ _homemade_ lube" he pulled himself off completely; watching Gunji's eyes widening in pleasure at the _sight_ of blood, better yet: **dick dripping in blood.  
** _Satisfied_ with the reaction he rammed back into Akira and felt him _tighten_ around him, Gunji moaned sweetly and bucked his hips up, Kiriwar filled up Akira's _bruised_ hole, he pulled out- only to see Gunji _hard_ and no **cream sauce** dripping from the dark-haired’s mouth.  
**_"Wait..._** you didn’t _come?"_ His voice irritated, he walked up to Akira crying and coughing for air "didn’t **I tell you** to _suck him?_ Finish him off!" He grabbed Akira’s hair and pushed him down and up at Gunji's ~~oversensitive~~ cock " _ **oOyy.. oy!**_ hold up-- **fuck!!** " He tried to grab Kiriwar's arm, the taller looked down to see _blood_ streaming down.  
  
He dragged off a _smiling_ Akira to see _teeth_ marks and blood covering the member, Gunji grimaced at the sight but gave himself a few weak strokes -- _he was so close._

" **Don’t** _do_ that-" Kiriwar slapped the hand away "it's _**his**_ job--" he pulled his pipe to the brat's face " _swallow him_ , or **_this_** comes up your ass" he lifted the pipe and the fear in Akira’s eyes got Gunji to moan and Kiriwar to purr.  
Akira licked and submitted and _before he knew it_ , Gunji came and _thrusted_ his hips up; moaning and grabbing Akira's hair, the dark-haired man gagged but _swallowed_ it nevertheless.  
" _ **Good boy~**_ " Kiriwar laughed and pulled him off, throwing him to the side, he watched his partner's _limp_ body before finally grabbing his arm "You _fuucking...."_ Gunji groaned, **"shut up"** Kiriwar dragged him along to the door, the blonde barely had time to grab and pull up his pants before they left the room " _take him to the_ **black** _room_ " he ordered one of the guards "right away sir!" The buff man said and another joined him to receive Akira.

Kiriwar and Gunji shared a room, though their beds were at opposite sides of the room: Arbitro said they _could_ get separate rooms, but what would be the _fun_ in that? He looked at the smaller before putting him down "we got patrolling to do later" he said before slumping down in his own bed, casually eating a _solid_ as he carefully watched Gunji's breathing at a distance.  
  
**~**

  
Two hours later, a _scratching_ sound at the door woke the taller from his thoughts "come in" he said, the door opened and the _dog_ came in on its four, note in his mouth. " _Ooy~_ " he picked the note from its mouth and read it as the dog carefully went to the other.  
Kiriwar looked up and walked over, the dog was pushing its face into Gunji's chest, just like a normal concerned dog would do. Whimpering at the lack of _'Typical Gunji'_ reaction, Kiriwar pushed at the other _, a bit harder than the dog_ : no reaction.  
" **...tch** " he put the note in his pocket and pulled down the ~~cum and blood-stained~~ pants. The dog _watched_ as Kiriwar inspected the _bruised_ area, the dick was flaccid but still _bleeding._  
Sighing he went to retrieve first aid, when he returned he watched the dog lick away some of the blood, getting weak reactions from the other, he smirked and petted the dog; lazily pouring disinfect on a piece of fabric then padded the _moist_ dick and wrapped it in bandage.  
  
He pulled off the ruined pants before grabbing the _only other pair_ he owned. Kiriwar grabbed Gunji's face and shook him awake, the gasp and swinging of hands caused the dog to back off _quickly._  
" **L-Let _me_ go--!**" A hoarse voice groaned.  
"Put on your pants, _we have a job to do._ " He dropped the smaller and watched as he got dressed, picked up his weapons and dragged his sore body to the door. The dog whimpered behind him "oy... _potchi"_ the white haired boy walked up to Gunji "good _boy"_ he ruffed the dog's head, before leaving with Kiriwar; dog trotting behind them and left into his owner's room.

 **~~**  
  
After a few idiots had been _taken_ out, Kiriwar and Gunji walked the empty main road on to their next job. Kiriwar rammed his pipe into Gunji's back, causing him to fall over " _ **what the fuck?!**_ " The blonde cursed, "you _fucking_ asshole!!" He got up, ready to slice the fucker open, his hand got stopped mid-air, another hand at his throat and dragged into an abandoned car.  
Gunji felt the hood of the car behind him; knocking air out, Kiriwar licked up the other's neck and jaw " _I did._ " He whispered.  
  
" _W- **wh** at?_" Gunji couldn't move his face, Kiriwar leaned closer, sticking his tongue into the _ear canal_ "I **did** fuck **your** _asshole~"_ he dragged out the word and pushed himself off the blonde and continued to walk the streets.  
Gunji's face beamed red and finally screamed Kiriwar's name and ran after him, Kiriwar received a _slash_ across his back but that didn't matter, one _small_ tap on Gunji's ass and he heard him groan in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was playing the game right... I hadn't done their endings yet... but, listen, I dreamt this... so... :)  
> hope the slightly uncomfortable words made you, uh, too uncomfortable :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> (If there's anything off, please dont hesitate to let me know! <3)


End file.
